History Project
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: tital sucks; basically Kyle is forced to do a history project with Cartman, who in turn makes his life a living hell. swearing, blood, holocaust references and boyXboy love Style plz read and enjoy : R&R xXx i own nothing!


South Park hadn't changed in the fifteen years Kyle Broflovski had lived there; the snow still lay heavily everywhere, even in the Summer Holidays, school was crap no matter what the grade and the people were still boring as ever.

Kyle stared out of the classroom window mindlessly twirling a shocking red curl of hair poking out the front of his now too small green hat. The young Jew wasn't as tall as the rest of his peers but he was smarter than most of them.

"psst." someone hissed in Kyle's direction but said boy didn't turn, "hey, psst, Jew-fag."

Kyle held back a growl; years ago he had learnt to stop fighting with fat-ass Eric Cartman, who seemed to expand more out than upwards.

Suddenly a piece of waded up paper hit him in the back of the head but before he could either throw it back or simple knock it on the floor his best friend Stan snatched it up and threw it forcefully back at Cartman's face.

Kyle smiled privately to himself; Stan Marsh had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten and had barely been apart since. But since the young Jew had hit puberty he had begun feeling different around Stan.

It was a wonderful feeling that Kyle couldn't understand completely; he felt happy and complete when he was with his raven haired friend but when they were apart the red head felt a heavy sickness in the pit of his stomach.

Not that he had told anyone about his feelings, not even his mother and especially not Stan.

Stan always sat behind Kyle in class, his long pale legs always kicking the back of the red head's chair playfully, his jet black hair still looked like it was being cut by his mum but he hid most of it with his blue woollen hat and he had finally filled out his face properly making him one of the most handsome boy's in the whole of South Park High; elegant cheekbones, acne-free skin, a beautiful smile and sky blue eyes he was able to make any girl swoon with one look.

Kyle was brought forcefully out of his thoughts by another piece of paper hitting him on the side of the face, it landed just out of Stan's reach.

Picking it up the red head saw Cartman's childish writing on one side;

_Havin your boifriend fight your battles 4 you lit jew boy?_

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the spelling and grammar mistakes that the fat fifteen year old had done in a single note. Not to mention the crude little drawing at the bottom.

The stupid note was suddenly snatched from Kyle's hand from the boy in front of him but the young Jew didn't mind; Kenny McCormick had been rid of his hooded orange parka since he hit his teens, he still wore an orange hoodie with the hood up but his blond hair and soft honey coloured eyes were always on full show. Kenny was more careful and rarely ended up in hospital but he still had several scars all over his body from previous encounters.

Kenny's light eyebrows knitted together when he read it, then he crumpled it up, flipped Cartman off and then flung it at Bebe's wavy blond head across the room.

Kyle felt lucky to have such close friends around him, he was more brains and sense than muscle and fighting.

"okay children." Ms Chokesondicks announced when she finished writing the History assignment on the board.

Over the years her boobs had sagged even more so they were nearly on the floor and her lazy eye seemed to be getting more out of control. Despite their age she still referred to them as children.

"your History assignment is to be handed in a week, about any point in history." Ms Chokesondicks told them sternly, "now I'll sort you into partners."

Kyle suddenly felt nervous; partners didn't always go in alphabetical order or even boy/girl, it was totally random and the red head hated working with anyone who he wasn't totally familiar with.

Ms Chokesondicks began to read off the pairs; Craig and Tweek, Butters and The Mole, Bebe and Wendy, Clyde and Token.

"Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh." she said and Kyle's heart thudded hard into his stomach.

The red head glanced around, there were so many people he didn't want to be paired with, mainly because he barely knew them, he wouldn't have minded being partnered with Timmy or Jimmy, moments later Ms Chokesondicks read off their names together, but the last person he would ever want to be partnered with was staring at him with a nasty grin.

"Eric Cartman and Stan Broflovski."

Kyle's head thudded loudly on the desk and he swore he heard fat-ass Cartman snickering not so quietly.

The bell went shortly after but the young Jew simple couldn't move; for the next week he would have to be in the same company as Cartman, something that hadn't happened since they were eleven, where Kyle would end up doing all the work and the tube-o-lard would take all the credit.

"Dude?" Stan said softly.

Kyle looked up through his stray curls, the back's of his eyes aching; the black haired teen was looking at him in concern.

"I'm going to ask Ms to swap partners," Stan told him, "no offence Kenny." he added with a little laugh.

The red head finally stood, feeling slightly bad for dumping Cartman on Kenny but the blond knew how to handle fat-ass Cartman.

Kyle trailed behind his taller friends as they approached their teacher, "er, Ms Chokesondicks?" Stan said in a tight voice.

Ms Chokesondicks looked up with her wild lazy eyes, looking unimpressed, "yes boys?" she snapped.

"i want to be partnered with Kyle." the black haired teen rushed out and Kyle felt his face flush at the double meaning to his friends sentence.

For a long time Ms Chokesondicks stared at them, her lazy eye nearly spinning all the way round, finally she said, "no. I spent a long time working these partners out."

"but-but..." Stan stammered.

"Cartman hates Kyle." Kenny snapped quickly.

Ms Chokesondicks shook her head, "hate is such a strong word for boys your age." she said and then turned her back on them, "now out."

"but he really does hate me!" Kyle blurted out, the shaking feeling of dread building in his stomach.

"Out!" Ms Chokesondicks shouted and the three teens filed out.

At the lockers Kenny seemed more fuming than all of them, "stupid lazy eyed bitch." he snarled and slammed his locker shut a couple of times.

Kyle took a deep breath and readjusted his worn hat, "thanks for trying guys." he sighed and jerked out his Gym kit, "i guess I'm just stuck with fat-ass."

"now Kyhl that's not a nice thing to say about your partner." Cartman had somehow managed to sneak up on all three teens.

"fuck off you fat retard." Stan immediately snarled.

Cartman put on a fake innocent face that gave his already fat face a few more chins, "i just wanted to discuss our history project with my partner."

Kyle swung his Gym bag over his shoulder, still not looking at Cartman, he set his bright green eyes on Kenny's honey ones, because he was further away from triple-chinned Cartman, "we'll be late for Gym. Come on." he said in a small voice.

The red head heard Stan slam his locker not a moment later and as they walked away he heard fat-ass calling after him, something foul that Kyle's brain didn't want to register.

The rest of the day went by without the young Jew having to run into Cartman so he was able to enjoy Stan's company.

"wanna come over tonight? my mum's making a pasta bake." Stan asked the red head as they left school.

"can't dude sorry. My mother is demanding I spent a night with the family." Kyle mumbled unhappily.

It was true that he spent most of his free time either with Stan or Kenny but he still had time for studying and his little brother Ike.

Stan made a strange face that the young Jew couldn't recognise, "that sucks man, I got some new comic books too." the black haired teen sighed but flashed a winning smile none the less.

"Stan!" Kenny shouted suddenly and jumped playfully onto the teen's back.

The taller teen stumbled slightly into Kyle, "what the fuck dude?" Stan laughed when he finally got his footing on the snow covered ground.

"what point of history do you want to do?" Kenny asked with a toothy grin, still not getting of Stan's back.

Kyle felt suddenly jealous of Kenny; the blond was going to be spending lots of time alone with Stan, working closely together and making jokes that the young Jew wouldn't be included on. Kyle felt sick for feeling so jealous of one of his best friends so he quickly pushed it down and avoided their eyes.

"let's do the Romans." Stan answered after little thought.

Then the two began to talk, just to each other and Kyle felt very much like a third wheel, like he was someone who was just walking close to them in the street and that very thought made the red head feel very sad.

"bye guys." Kyle said when they came to his house but neither of them turned around or acknowledged him.

Kyle gave a sad sigh as he watched his best friends walk further down the road, completely ignoring him so he quickly went into his house and shut the door quietly.

The young Jew did miss Stan turn to say something to him only to find his short friend gone and a guilty look crossing his face.

After a dinner of just his mother talking about her week or Ike rambling about what his friends had been up to at school, Kyle quickly vanished upstairs to his room but the second he sat down to do some of his homework the phone rang.

Kyle's heart leapt, thinking it was Stan phoning just to talk, "hello?" the red head answered with a tint of hope in his voice.

"hi Kyhl." Cartman sneered down the phone, "thought I was your boyfriend?"

the young Jew took a very deep breath, "what do you want?" Kyle snapped.

Cartman laughed nastily, "well my dear Kyle have you already forgotten that we are history partners and I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night to do our project?"

Kyle was instantly suspicious; fat-ass liar Cartman sounded too innocent, "what are you planning you asshole?" he asked sharply.

"i am offened!" Cartman faked gasped down the phone, "i'll get my mum to make a chocolate cake."

Kyle let a breath heavily through his nose, "don't bother. I'll only come over to do the project and then I'll leave." he told the fat-ass sternly.

"fine, fine. See you tomorrow after school." Cartman drawled, "it's going to be so much fun." he added before hanging up.

For a long moment the red head wondered if he had done the right thing, Cartman could have easily come to Kyle's house, where his parents could keep an eye on them both; he felt dread building quickly in his stomach but before he could even dial in the first number to call Stan for advise his mother burst in without knocking.

"no more phone calls Kyle." she snapped, her red beehive never moving, "you have studying."

Kyle gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, "but I have to phone Stan real quick." he pleaded but his mother was unmoved.

"no Kyle." she snapped and yanked the phone from her eldest son's frozen hands, "study."

the door clicked shut softly, leaving Kyle in his quiet room with his thoughts and Cartman's voice echoing in his head.

Kyle barely had any sleep on that night, dark purple bags sat under his tired eyes when he left the house, Cartman's vile voice still ringing in his head.

The young Jew had tried to think of Stan the previous night, it usually helped him sleep peacefully, but Cartman's fat ass kept getting in the way.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted from nearly halfway down the street.

The red head waited for his best friend still feeling slightly sad at being ignored yesterday; soon Stan was standing beside Kyle with a charming smile on his pale face.

"you ready?" the black haired teen happily.

Kyle forced a smile and nodded, barely trusting his voice and an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

When the red head dared a glance at Stan he saw the teen thinking very hard about something, finally Kyle cleared his throat, "how's the research going?" he asked.

Stan shrugged, "we didn't really do any, we ended up watching this rubbish film with Shelley and then Kenny's mum phone shouting for him to go home." he said in a bored tone.

Kyle could do nothing but nod, the jealous feeling was back in his body and he felt angry with himself.

"Guys!" a voice called from across the road.

They both turned to see Kenny grinning madly at them, a large carrier bag in one hand; the blond took a step into the road without looking.

"Kenny!" Kyle and Stan both shouted, stopping their friend in his tracks just as a truck thundered past.

The second time the blond stepped into the road he was careful, he looked sheepish, "sorry." he laughed off his near death experience quickly before turning to Stan and opened the carrier bag, "look what my mum dug out of the attic." Kenny announced gleefully.

Kyle peeked inside and saw several battered and dirty textbooks about the Romans; the red head watched as his friends high-fived each other with matching smiles.

As they walked to school, Stan and Kenny pouring over the textbooks, Kyle once again felt like a third wheel and he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow him up.

The whole day passed in a snowy, dull haze where Kyle barely remembered talking; Stan and Kenny vanished several times to do more research for their project.

The end of the day finally came, where the young Jew found himself leaving on his own, his heart felt so heavy and a dark cloud covered his mind so much that he didn't see the large figure of Cartman standing in his way.

"mind yourself there Kyle." Cartman said too nicely.

Kyle eyed him, trying to find something on his round face that gave him a clue of what Cartman was up to but it gave nothing away.

Cartman suddenly flung a chubby arm around the red head's thin shoulders and pulled him to his sweaty body, "let's go buddy." the fat teen cheered a little too loud.

The red head was about to snap the he wasn't any buddy of Cartman's but then he spotted Stan by the school gates; the black haired teen watched with his mouth open and Kyle couldn't seem to find any words nor could he escape from the larger teen's grip.

Cartman's house was quiet when the boys arrived, Kyle frowned, loitering on the front step, he was listening for any sounds of Cartman's whore mother but all was silent.

"Where's your mum?" Kyle asked sternly.

The fat ass's 'kind' face slipped for a moment, "get in Jew."he snarled and shoved Kyle so hard into the house he fell on the rough carpet.

The sound of the door slamming echoed through the house and Cartman had his 'kind' face back on, "come on Kyhl." he drawled and moved towards the living room, "i already picked the subject for our project."

Kyle slowly got off the floor, his hands stinging from his fall and he stupidly followed the fat ass, only to feel physically sick.

The whole living room was covered in swastikas and pictures of Hitler, an old Hitler speech was blaring out from the radio and a Nazi uniform was draped over the arm of the sofa.

"what. The. Hell you bastard!" Kyle finally shouted, glaring hard at Cartman's smug face.

"but Nazi Germany is a great point in history." Cartman laughed, "and it put you Jew's in your place."

Kyle growled low in his throat, "fuck you fat ass!" he yelled and he turned away, "i'm leaving."

Suddenly the young Jew was yanked back violently by the back of his shirt, once again he was on the rough floor; slightly winded Kyle looked up to see Cartman slipping on the red Nazi band around his fat arm.

"i really admire Hitler, he really knew what to do with you filthy Jews." Cartman sneered, looming over Kyle.

Kyle pushed himself into the sitting position, glaring daggers at the fat-ass, "this is so insulting to my people you bastard." he snapped and tried to get up but Cartman shoved him back down with his dirty boot and kept it on the smaller teen's chest, "let me go." Kyle demanded breathlessly but it fell on deaf ears.

Cartman was smirking nastily, "i got all this cool stuff for our project but it wouldn't be anything without costumes." he sneered coolly, "i've got mine," he indicated to the Nazi uniform, "and I have a special one for you."

Kyle was grabbed by the front of his shirt, hurled to his feet and flung into a nearby dining chair all in one movement, but before he could make a run for it the red head found a red flag wrapped around his chest and arms, pinning him to the chair.

"what the fuck Cartman!" Kyle shouted, "let me go!" he demanded again.

Again he was ignored, "do you know what happened to the Jews during Hitler's great rein?" the fat ass asked nastily.

The young Jew scowled, "of course I do." he snapped lightly, "it was a horrific..."

"shut it dirty Jew!" Cartman cut him off and struck him hard across the face.

Kyle was too shocked to speak but he kept his eyes trained on the fat teen in front of him, he was donning a black hat, "they were sent to concentration camps." Cartman said knowingly, "but if you're going to make a proper Jew we need to fix you up."

without another word Cartman tugged off the red head's green hat and was suddenly brandishing a pair of sharp scissors.

Panic set in every part of Kyle, he tried to move himself and the chair as far away from the fat Nazi sympathiser as possible but it was proving hard.

"fuck off you retard!" the red head shouted and spat in the other teen's face but it only resulted in him getting punched in the face again.

In shock again the red head could do nothing as Cartman brought the scissors to Kyle's hair and took the first cut; he watched in horror as one by one his bright red curls fell past his face and onto the floor. All too soon the space around Kyle was covered in his hair.

Kyle's whole head felt cold; it had taken years for Kyle to come to like his hair, the main factor being Stan enjoyed playing with it when they were watching a late night movie and now it was all littered around him.

Fat crystal tears began to fall, making it hard to see but he felt himself being untied; the young Jew slid to the floor and he picked up a curl of his own hair, it was soft, still warm.

"there we go." Cartman cheered and placed a fat hand upon Kyle's new hairdo.

The young Jew took a deep, shaky breath, "i fucking hate you." he whispered harshly.

Cartman walked away, he began to fold the red flags and posters up, "and everyone hates you." he replied, "now get out." the fat ass demanded.

Kyle quickly obeyed, he quickly grabbed his hat before dashing out and pulling it as far onto his head as possible; as quickly as he could the teen rushed home, his eyes trained on the snow covered ground, still with tears streaming down his face and a red curl gripped tightly in one hand.

The young Jew didn't even have time to think of what anyone else would think until he physically ran into someone.

"careful dude." Stan's cool, smooth voice filled Kyle's sense in a moment but he still didn't look up into those blue eyes, "what's wrong Kyle? I was just coming to see you... are you crying?" Stan cut himself off halfway through his sentence.

Kyle furiously rubbed away his tears, forgetting the lock of hair in one hand until it fell to the floor; Stan got to it first.

The black haired teen studied the hair carefully, as if he was trying to figure out where it came from, then he scanned Kyle's shaking form.

"is this...your hair?" Stan asked slowly, unsure of himself.

Kyle shook his head quickly, not trusting his voice, but he moved a little too fast and his old, too small hat fell off, revelling his uneven, humiliating hair cut.

After what seemed like forever of the two teens standing in the snow, Stan placed both hands on his shorted friends shoulders, trying to make Kyle look him in the eyes, "did Cartman do this to you?" he asked seriously.

It suddenly hit Kyle how weak he looked to his peers, especially Stan; he pushed his best friend away slightly and forced a very painful smile, "of course not!" his voice was thick from crying but he stupidly hoped his friend wouldn't notice.

"but, you're crying..." Stan said slowly and reached out towards him.

Flinching away Kyle forced a laugh to go with his smile, "i got something in my eyes." he joked, "later dude!" the young Jew didn't wait for a reply before dashing into his house.

Without pausing Kyle ran through the hall, up the stairs and into his bedroom, he didn't want anyone to see him now.

All the emotions caught up with Kyle at once; humiliation at not being strong enough to stop Cartman, weakness at crying over some hair and guilt for lying to Stan. His chest hurt so badly he was finding it hard to breath and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"dude?" at first Kyle thought he was hearing Stan in his head, the guilt really setting in, but then he felt the rush of cold air tickle his skin and he realised that his best friend had climbed up the drainpipe and through his window, like he always did.

Kyle watched in silent tears as the black haired teen carefully climbed over the bed and approached him, slowly and silently like the red head was an animal that might bolt with any sudden movements.

"i think we need to talk Kyle." Stan said softly, reaching towards him again, "and I want the truth." even through his soft words Kyle could hear the forcefulness.

Stan's soft hand brushed away the never ending tears on Kyle's face, the young Jew lent into the hand before he could register what was happening.

"please talk to me Kyle." Stan's voice sound small and helpless, it made Kyle feel worse because he though he was responsible.

"nothing happened." Kyle stated quickly, hating himself even more.

The hand on his cheek stopped moving, "bullshit." Stan snapped softly, "you went to Cartman's house, what happened there?" he asked and when the red head didn't reply Stan moved his hand to the back of Kyle's neck and forced him to look into his eyes, "tell me Kyle."

more tears fell from Kyle's eyes but he couldn't keep anything from Stan any longer, "h-he had all th-this Nazi stuff." he finally said, his eyes never leaving Stan's, "and then, and then he tied me to a ch-chair and told me that I needed to look like a proper Jew for the pr-project." even more tears followed.

Realisation quickly dawned on Stan's face, skin paled and eyes wide but it very suddenly changed to his face being red and his eyes blazing, "that sick fuck!" he shouted and got up to go back to the window.

Kyle was right after him, "where are you going?" he asked quickly as he watched his friend start to climb out of the window.

"i'm going to get Kenny and we are going to teach that fat fuck a lesson." Stan snarled, a wild look on his face that didn't belong there.

"no!" Kyle shouted, stopping Stan in his tracks, "not now, please, just...stay with me." he pleaded.

At first Stan didn't move, then he nodded to himself and sat gracefully on the bed; the black haired teen patted the space close to him for Kyle to sit, which he did, and immediately Stan's hand was on the back the the young Jew's neck, massaging it.

Slowly Stan's hand travelled up and through the short cut hair, Kyle hating the feeling, "oh Kyle." Stan whispered mere seconds before he flung his long arms around the smaller teen in a tight hug, one which Kyle snuggled into and cried; feeling relieved that he didn't have to lie to Stan and safe from the world in his arms.

The teens hugged for what seemed like hours, the only sound filling the air were their soft breaths, and sometimes Kyle's sniffling, but suddenly all calmness vanished when there was a sharp knock on his door.

Kyle jumped but didn't let go of a confused looking Stan; the young Jew frowned, his parents normally just burst in and Ike rarely disturbed him.

"Kyle?" Ike's young voice called through the door, "you in there bro?"

Panic quivered through Kyle; if any of his family saw his lack of hair then they would ask questions until the red head cracked under the pressure and it would only lead to more trouble for Kyle.

Kyle gently pushed his black haired friend away, "what do you want Ike?" he shouted in a croaked voice.

"mum says dinner is ready." Ike replied, "are you okay? I heard shouting."

"i'll be down in a bit." the red head said quickly and was thankful to hear his baby brother walking away but the panic was immediately back.

He searched for his green hat, very aware of Stan's blue eyes watching him intently, blushing madly and trying to control the tightening knot in his stomach, "have you seen my hat?" Kyle asked sheepishly.

Stan didn't reply, he just smiled softly and got off the bed, approaching the frozen red head; without a word Stan took off his old wool hat and shoved it into Kyle's hands.

For a moment Kyle didn't move, the old, course material felt nice in his hands but the concerned, almost loving look in Stan's blue eyes was helping fight away the panic inside him. The young Jew blushed madly.

"Stan?" Kyle whispered.

Surprisingly the black haired teen was blushing too but the teens didn't break eye contact; Stan placed his hand on the back of Kyle's neck, then stepped forwards and placed a deep kiss on the red head's exposed forehead.

Kyle's blush won the mental war, while the rest of his mind just wanted to blurt out how much he loved Stan; luckily he was able to keep it inside as he watched his best friend climb back out of the window.

"be safe Kyle." Stan whispered as he began to climb down the drainpipe, "see you tomorrow."

"Kyle!" Kyle's mother shouting up the stairs and broke him out his thoughts.

Quickly he pulled on the blue hat, it instantly warmed his head, wiped his face of tears and raced downstairs two at a time, feeling the best he had in days.

Kyle's father eyed him strangely when the young Jew sat at the table, "say..." he finally said, pointing curiously at the blue hat, Kyle froze, "isn't that your friend's?" he asked.

Kyle breathed softly, "yeah, he, er, lent it to me." he said with a tiny smile.

"why?" Ike piped up, a boiled sweet obvious in his mouth.

"because I lost mine." Kyle told them and it wasn't technically a lie, he didn't know where his hat was.

Their father smiled warmly, "well, that was nice of him." he hummed just as his wife entered with a meatloaf.

Kyle was pleased, but also a little saddened, that his family didn't notice anything strange about him and when he finally went to bed the young Jew fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning came and only a small bit of worry sat in Kyle's stomach, mainly to do with Cartman but as soon as he pulled on Stan's hat all worried melted away.

Kyle was surprised to see both his best friends waiting for him outside his house; Kenny looked absolutely furious and Stan offered a reassuring smile.

"morning guys." Kyle greeted.

"let me see." Kenny suddenly demanded, "let me see what that mother-fucker did to you."

Kyle reddened slightly, he gently touched the hat, only noticing then that Stan hadn't even put on another hat and his scruffy black hair seemed to have been brushed for once.

Kenny stomped his foot impatiently, "now Kyle." he snapped.

The young Jew shook his head, "not here." he whispered, glancing back at his house where his mother was still inside with Ike.

The three teens set off towards to school, once Kyle was sure that he was well out of eye sight and ear shot of his mother he slipped the warm hat off his disgusting haircut and tried to hand it back the Stan but it was refused.

Kenny's mouth fell open and stayed that way for a long time; it seemed that Kyle didn't even have to tell the blond what had happened the previous night, Stan had a slight guilty look on his face.

"fucking Jesus Christ." Kenny finally said, anger obvious in his young voice, "when Stan told me I never thought..." he cut himself off and Kyle coloured more.

Feeling self concious the young Jew pulled the hat back on and jumped a little when Stan placed a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder, "we're going to force Ms Chokesondicks to put you in our group." the black haired teen said sternly, "let the fat ass fail."

Kyle paled at the mention of Cartman, he subconsciously moved closer to his black haired friend and felt much safer.

"i don't think I'll be able to hold myself back." Kenny snarled as they walked into the school grounds.

"speak of the devil's shit." Stan whispered harshly, his eyes sharp.

Kyle saw the large figure looming in the front doorway, a slimy smirk on his chubby face, the red head noticed both Kenny and Stan's fists tighten and they moved to block the shorter of them from vile Cartman.

Kyle felt very grateful for his friends but wished he could stand up for himself, "but then I never would have gotten into this mess." he mused privately in his head.

"morning guys." Cartman drawled as they tried to pass quickly but his sheer bulk blocked their path; his tiny eyes stared hungrily at Kyle, who couldn't help but cower back, "are you guys sharing clothes now, how perfect for you girls!" the fat-ass laughed nastily, "did you paint each others nails and tell secrets?"

Kenny suddenly stepped forwards, his fist raised up and was about to bring it crashing down onto Cartman's skull until Kyle leapt forwards and caught it; while a very large part of his brain was telling the young Jew that whatever the blond had to give to Cartman was well deserved there was an even larger part reminding him that the fat crybaby would cause more trouble.

Gripping Kenny tightly by the wrist Kyle, with surprising strength, pushed past Cartman and dragging his blond friend behind him deep into the school building, Stan following moments later.

"why'd you stop me?" Kenny moaned, "i was going to beat him till he couldn't see any more." he once again began taking his anger out on his innocent locker.

Turning around Kyle found himself close to Stan, he blushed madly, remembering the kiss his 'friend' had planted on him the night before, "you okay dude?" Stan asked kindly.

Kyle nodded, "don't start trouble with him guys." he said sternly, both of them giving him a strange look.

"what? Why? That dick-weed deserves everything he gets!" Kenny shouted, hitting his locker so hard it dented.

"i don't want him telling people what happened." Kyle sighed, opening his own locker.

Just out of the corner of his eye the red head saw Stan lean against the locker, eyeing him, "i don't understand." Stan whispered.

Kyle sighed again, "think about it, it's Cartman, he'll twist it so much that it'll all be my fault because I'm Jewish." he told them and felt sick for knowing what would be going on inside Cartman's sick little mind.

Suddenly Kenny put his head on Kyle's shoulder, mumbling nasty things he wished he could do the the fat-ass, while Stan put his hand on the back of the red head's neck and moved his fingers that reminded Kyle of when he used to play with his curls. The backs of his eyes stung with tears at the thought.

Unfortunately the class was nearly full when the three teens entered the classroom, Kyle quickly took his seat, avoiding all eyes and only noticed the neither Stan or Kenny had followed him until the black haired teen began talking.

"Ms, we want Kyle in our group." Stan said firmly but Kyle felt something heavy pressing in his stomach.

Ms Chokesondicks eyed them lazily, or furiously the red head couldn't tell, "i already told you..."

"But the fat bastard is bullying Kyle!" Kenny snapped.

"Ay, Ms that's a lie." Cartman spoke up loudly from the classroom door, his voice sickly 'innocnet' and Kyle knew exactly what was going to be coming out of the fat-ass's mouth; big, fat, insulting lies.

Ms Chokesondicks slammed her hands on the table forcefully, her tits swinging madly, "enough! Take your seats now children and no more of this nonsense."

Kyle saw a great amount of colour flush Stan's face but he pursed his lips and went to his seat behind the red head, dragging Kenny stubbornly behind him.

As Stan past the young Jew his hand brushed Kyle's shoulder almost apologetically but it didn't stop the awful feeling of dread building in the shorter teen's stomach.

During the lesson fat-ass Cartman shot spitballs at all three of them, most of the disgusting balls missing and soon Kyle's desk was littered with wet ammo.

"If you do that one more time you dickless fatty," Kenny suddenly creaked, standing noisily and facing the 'innocnent' looking Cartman, "i am going to ram two pencils up your nose and slam your head on the desk!" he threatened meaningfully.

"MS!" Cartman whined loudly.

Ms Chokesondick's lazy eye found a furious Kenny, "detention Mr McCormick." she snapped before turning her back again.

Kyle wanted nothing more than for school to end, the whole day fat-ass Cartman loomed around him, just staring or waiting the red head couldn't tell but it unnerved him greatly.

"you guys coming to mine?" Stan asked the minute school ended.

Kyle nodded instantly, wanting to spend as little time at home and as much time with Stan and then he noticed a strange look that the black haired teen shared with Kenny.

Smiling with a hint of fakeness the blond said, "sorry I can't, got stuff to do. You know new porn mags and things."

the two waved Kenny goodbye, watching in amusement as the blond fired a snowball at poor Butters before running away, only slipping once and then they went in the direction of Stan's.

Stan's parents were home but didn't acknowledge when the teens came home, "quick, to my room." the black haired teen whispered close in Kyle's ear.

Stan's room was mostly blue, a little bit of red too but it was very much the young Marsh and the red head felt safe.

"you can take the hat off if you want." Stan said breezily.

Fear shuddered through Kyle, he touched the old hat mindlessly, "no, it's okay." he whispered, still feeling self concious.

Kyle felt the other teen's eyes on him, "sit with me." Stan said, sitting on the bed.

The black haired teen's bed was warm in an instant, they sat close to each other just enjoying each other, "you should do the history project on your own, you'll get a better grade anyway." Stan told him with a small laugh.

"I'm rather fail than work with fat-ass again." Kyle mumbled.

The silence fell between them again, without warning Stan put his hand on the back of the red head's neck but he didn't flinch away, he enjoyed the feeling and felt his heart swell with happiness.

"i've got something to tell you Kyle." Stan said suddenly, his face unreadable.

Kyle looked at his best friend a little confused, somewhere else in the house the phone rang, "what's up?" he asked.

The fingers at Kyle's neck began to fidget nervously; a million different situations ran through the young Jew's head in a matter of seconds, from confessing their undying love for each other to Stan violently killing him.

"you're my best friend Kyle," Stan finally said after a little while, "no," a tiny frown on his flushed face, "you're more than that; you're my whole life."

all thoughts left Kyle's head, the black haired teen had never said anything as romantic to any of his past girlfriends and yet, there he was saying such things to the red head.

Before the young Jew could reply the black haired teen was pulling them together, an arm snaked around his thin waist and Stan's warm breath ghosting over his hot face.

"Stan?" Stan's mum broke the moment as she shouted through the door.

Kyle was shocked that Stan didn't move, he held onto the red head tightly, "what mum?" Stan snapped.

"don't take that tone Stanley." his mum snapped back, "Kyle's mother called, he has to go home now."

unconsciously Kyle gripped harder onto Stan, he was sure whatever his mother wanted to talk to him about wouldn't be good. Not to mention they had been interrupted.

Stan sighed heavily, "in a sec." he shouted and turned his attention back to the smaller teen.

The black haired teen lent in again, quicker and closer but the second their lips touch the door opening loudly stopped them.

The teens sprang apart, not so much embarrassed but knowing it would take more than a simple answer to explain it all.

"no, now Stanley." Stan's mum snapped, oblivious to what she had interrupted and Kyle hated just a little bit at that point.

Still blushing and a little angry Stan saw the young Jew to the door, "see you later Kyle." Stan whispered and lent in a third time for the dream kiss.

"hurry up Kyle or you mother will be angry." Stan's mum told him casually as she past the door.

Huffing unhappily the black haired teen pulled away, Kyle felt a little sad despite the promise of Stan's love, "bye Mrs Marsh." he called into the house, "see you Stan." the red head whispered shyly.

One last gentle touch to the face made Kyle smile all the way home but hell was waiting for him; a few times during his childhood had he come home to find fat-ass Cartman sitting in his living room playing the innocent victim, in a clean shirt and combed hair.

And now that was the scene that confronted the young Jew when he entered his house, minus the crocodile tears.

"Kyle!" His mother instant scolding tone made Kyle flinch, "why are you refusing to do your History assignment with Eric?"

Cartman gave a fake sniff, "we did try but he just stormed off."

Kyle's mouth fell open but he guessed what fat-ass had been telling his parents, "but he..." he tried but his mother cut across him.

"no buts Kyle, your grades are important." she said, wagging her finger meaningfully, "now go to Eric's now to complete your work." she told him.

Dread washed over Kyle, he knew that cutting off all of his curls wouldn't have been enough torture of Cartman and because of the red head's cowardice he was going to suffer.

"mother, he..." Kyle tried to tell her, a sudden rush of bravery.

"what Kyhl?" Cartman said in a challenging tone.

All bravery left as quickly as it had come, he hung his head and left with his fat torturer, his parents never knowing what fate they had just sentenced him to.

Cartman didn't say anything the whole walk to his house; once again his whore mother wasn't in, Kyle planted himself in the hallway, determined not to move unless it had to do with work.

He didn't plan on being forcefully dragged upstairs into fat-ass Cartman's room, but he couldn't do anything to stop the larger boy; once again Cartman had put up all the Nazi things.

Within seconds of the door slamming shut, and locking, the fat torturer ripped off Kyle's hat and threw it into the trash can; his chubby fingers pulled hard at the uneven stands, pain shooting through the young Jew's body.

"thought you could hide huh?" Cartman snarled, "well like the rest of your kind, you were found."

tears sprang to Kyle's eyes as he wondered what Cartman would do to him this time; the fat-ass let go of the smaller teen's hair and walked to his bedside table, picking something up that Kyle couldn't see properly.

"so." Cartman drawled in a sickly sweet voice, "let's pick up where we left off last time." his wide back was still turned away from Kyle.

Kyle pressed himself against the door, half hoping he would melt through it and run away but, instead, he had to watch as his torturer approached him with something hidden behind his back.

"we know that the Jews were sent to concentration camps, where they belonged, but what happened once they were there?" Cartman asked rhetorically, "gas showers." he said bluntly then showed a frozen Kyle what he had behind his back; two large bottles of hairspray.

Without a moment's warning the fat-ass began spraying it into the red head's face and all around him; Kyle gagged as he felt the spray stick to the inside of his throat, making it hard to swallow or even breath, everything felt thick and difficult to see and there was no escape.

Every vital function became hard; seeing, hearing and breathing and the young Jew was sure that within moments he would either faint or even die.

"takes a lot for you for you to die you filthy Jew." Cartman snarled, throwing the hairspray cans away and grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt.

Once again the red head found himself on the rough floor that seemed to run all through the house, his mind was still fogged by the brutal attack seconds ago but he partly came back to his own mind when he felt a heavy physical presence on his stomach.

Kyle looked up to see Cartman straddled his thin waist, a manic look on his chubby face and a gleaming knife in his fat fist.

"do you also know what they did?" Cartman asked breathlessly, Kyle couldn't even find the thoughts to say anything, "the clever Nazi's marked all those who were dirty."

the sharp knife was brought down and ripped through Kyle's white shirt in a single movement, revelling his pale, hairless chest; ever so slowly the red head's mind was coming back to him but he didn't react fast enough as his torture pressed the knife on Kyle's soft flesh.

A sickening scream ripped from the young Jew's throat as Cartman began to carve into the chest, his wild grin never faltering.

"st-stop!" Kyle finally shouted, his hand shooting up to grip Cartman's wrist in hope of stopping him but it availed to none, "stop! It hurts!" a river of tears were gushing down his face and he was unable to stop them, "oh Jesus, he's going to kill me and I never got to tell Stan I love him." he panicked in his head.

all of Kyle's words fell of deaf ears and Cartman continued to carve into the smaller boy below him but suddenly the door began to shudder under a weight being thrown against it.

Nazi Cartman didn't pause or falter, he did dig the knife in deeper, drawing more precious blood, soaking the carpet beneath Kyle and the red head was finding it hard to keep conscious.

The door shuddered a couple more times, harder each time until it finally gave in, the lock coming away from the door frame and two people entered.

Stan and Kenny looked flushed and furious, baseball bats gripped tightly in their hands but still Cartman didn't stop his attack on the smaller teen; hope swelled in Kyle's chest and he fought to stay awake.

"you fucker!" Kenny shouted and brought the bat down on fat-ass Cartman's arm; a sickening crunch indicated that the bone had been broken, the knife fell from his hand and he turned to Kyle's rescuers but didn't get off the young Jew.

Cartman glared at them, the pain obviously hadn't registered yet, "you're interrupting our History assignment." he snarled at them.

Stan raised the bat over his shoulder with the wild look on his face again, "get the fuck off him now or I swear to god I will hurt you." he ground out meaningfully.

A snide, smug laugh erupted from Cartman, he didn't answer them, instead he reached for the knife with his other hand and as he lent to grab it Stan swung the bat forcefully at the fat tortuous' face; more blood stained the floor as Cartman flew backwards and landed in a crumpled heap at Kenny's feet.

"Kyle." Stan gasped, dropping the bat and falling to his knees beside the red head, "can you hear me?"

Kyle smiled slightly but he wasn't feeling great, the pain was still gripping his body, "it hurts." he whispered painfully.

The black haired teen vanished for a second before returning with one of Cartman's shirts balled up; ever so carefully he pressed it to Kyle's bleeding chest, "Kenny call an ambulance!" Stan called but the blond already had the phone to his ear and was talking to someone on the other end.

Kyle watched Kenny to keep his mind off the pain; all the while the blond talked, the phone pressed between ear and shoulder, he was hitting Cartman's unconscious limbs hard until he heard a satisfying snap and then moved onto the next one.

"you're going to be okay. Just hang on." Stan whispered in Kyle's ear.

Kyle saw his world going black and with his last amount of strength he reached up to touch Stan's panic stricken face, "...love you." he breathed and then fell into nothingness.

For a long time Kyle felt like he was floating through a weightless area, not quite sure where he was or what it meant but soon he began to hear a beeping, slow and steady and then the wide area was becoming smaller and white.

Waking suddenly Kyle found a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth, while his chest felt tight and painful and as his eyesight adjusted to the change in light the red head saw his family looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Oh Kyle!" His mother wailed and gripped his hand tightly, tears pouring down her face.

"welcome back son." his father smiled with tears shining in his eyes.

Kyle smiled at his parents but looked away to find Stan, only to find Ike and police officer standing on the other side of the room.

The police officer, whom the red head didn't recognize, cleared his throat importantly, "Mr Broflovski we need you to tell us what happened." he said in a monotone voice.

"He's only just woken up!" Kyle's mother shrieked, waving her arms wildly, "get out and wait for him to recover! Go on, out!"

the scared police officer practically ran out of the room, his mother went back to stroking his hand gently.

Kyle swallowed but found it hard, he wanted to talk but it felt like Cartman had shoved the knife down his throat, "w-w-water." he rasped desperately, the awful taste of hairspray still clung to his tongue.

Ike immediately jumped to his side, his young face pale and worried; gently he removed the breathing mask and tipped some refreshing water down his brother's throat.

Kyle had never thought water could taste so good, he wanted to drink it forever but was satisfied after a second cup, taking a deep breath Kyle asked in a small voice, "how long have I been out?"

"Two days." his father answered calmly.

The red head nodded and was about to ask where Stan and Kenny were when his mother gave a howling cry, "oh bubby! How could I have sent you to that evil boy's house!" she flung herself into her eldest son's lap, "you almost died." and then she broke down crying hysterically.

Kyle patted his worried mother on the head trying to be sympathetic but it wasn't helping and finally Kyle's father led her out of the room to calm down.

"what did happen Kyle?" Ike immediately asked when the door clicked shut.

The red head didn't want to tell his little brother about what had happened at Cartman's, how he had been so weak that he couldn't have escaped but he rationalised that Ike was going to find out one way or the other, he was after all a genius.

So Kyle started from the beginning; being partnered with Cartman for their History assignment, all the Nazi stuff, having all his red hair cut off, trying to avoid everything, then being sent back there by their mother and the attack that followed. The young Jew was sure to leave out any bits that involved Stan, or even Kenny, apart from them rescuing him.

Ike's mouth hung open for a good ten minutes after he had finished talking, finally he said, "why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Kyle shrugged and avoided his little brother's eyes, luckily a doctor came in and told Ike that he had to leave so Kyle could rest.

That night the red head couldn't sleep, he kept thinking how people were going to treat him now, knowing he was weak and a coward, but mostly he thought of Stan and how much he missed him, not to mention how grateful he was that the black haired teen had rescued him.

Around two o' clock in the morning, just as Kyle was beginning to think that he would never sleep again he heard the window open and a slim person entered.

"Stan?" Kyle whispered curiously into the darkness.

The person came closer, into the mild light from some of the machines and it was Stan, looking tired but relived, "hi." he whispered and gently touched Kyle's cheek.

Kyle smiled and lent into the hand peace filling him; he moved slightly and patted the spot next to him for Stan to lay next to him, which the other teen did willingly.

The black haired teen was cold from the air outside but it felt nice of Kyle's slightly clammy skin and just as the red head was getting comfy Stan swooped down and captured the other's lips in a much awaited, passionate kiss.

Kyle's breath caught in his lungs, he had never kissed anyone, bar his family, in his whole life but Stan felt and tasted so sinfully good so he just followed his lead, pouring years of love into one kiss.

They only broke away when air was needed, they were both gasping and Kyle's heart monitor was beeping madly.

"That was better than I dreamed." Stan finally said breathlessly.

Kyle laughed a little, "better than a dream."

Kyle lay his head on Stan's shoulder, their hands entwined and although everything was once again calm there was one thing that the red head wanted to know, "how did you find me? You know, that day." he managed to blurt out.

The black haired teen stiffened for a moment before sighing and relaxing again, "i phoned your house to see if you got home okay, then your mum told me she sent you back to that fucking fat retard's." the hand gripping Kyle's tightened, "i feared the worst so I ran to Kenny's, got him, told him what had happened and we broke into Cartman's house. I've never run so fast in my life and then I saw you, you..." Stan's voice trailed off and the red head felt him shaking slightly.

Kyle kissed his cheek tenderly, "it's okay, I'm alive right and you saved me." he whispered reassuringly.

Soon Stan stopped crying, silence was back but they both enjoyed it, suddenly the black haired teen gave a small chuckle, "Kenny broke both of the fat ass's legs, and his arms and cracked three ribs and fractured his skull." he told Kyle.

"is he in trouble?" Kyle asked instantly, worried for his blond rescuer.

Stan shrugged casually, "not really, says it was well worth it."

"i am grateful to you both." the young Jew said and nuzzled Stan's neck.

Stan moved nervously, "i don't know if you've guess by now but I love you Kyle." he said in a strong voice.

Kyle's heart swelled so much he thought it was going to burst and he couldn't stop himself from grinning madly, "i love you too."

they shared another kiss, then fell asleep in each others arms and just as the sun was coming up Stan bid him a loving goodbye and vanished out of the window.

For the next few days while Kyle was in the hospital Stan came after hours to see him and they shared some loving moments, but on the day the red head was having his bandages off his black haired love turned up with his parents.

Kyle felt self conscious as the ugly nurse unwrapped his chest; his mother was crying again, while Stan sat by his side, his blue eyes trained the red head.

Once the bandages were fully off the whole room stared at the young Jew's chest, Kyle didn't want to look but he guessed it was bad when he saw his mother faint and his father tear up.

He jumped a little when he felt Stan touch the wound and he dared a look; the skin all around it was still red but Cartman had carved the Star of David deep into his chest.

"there is a high chance that the wound will mark forever." the ugly nurse told him flatly.

Unwanted tears sprang to Kyle's green eyes, not because of what the scar was of but because it had marred his body in a brutal way, he was going to always be reminded of what the fat Nazi lover did to him.

"is there nothing we can do?" Kyle's mother had woken and was now harassing the nurse hysterically.

The ugly nurse still had a flat face but she did take his parents out of the room so they could find a doctor for a second opinion.

The moment the door close Stan leapt forwards and planted a big kiss on Kyle's lips, "i love you." the black haired teen said to him lovingly.

Kyle gingerly touched the rough, slightly hot scar, "i love you too, but..." he was cut off by another kiss and became absorbed in all what was Stan for a moment; his smell, his touch, his love.

A soft laugh broke the moment, both teens pulled apart blushing madly and Kyle saw a slightly ruffed up Kenny standing in the doorway, "hey love-birds." the blond giggled and came into the room.

"are you okay Kenny?" Kyle asked eyeing his friend.

Kenny sighed as he sat on the other side of the red head's bed, propping one leg on the edge and revelled a grey electronic tag around his thin ankle.

The young Jew glared at it, "why do you have that?" he asked sternly.

The blond just grinned, a small laugh in his throat, "the police said I didn't have to beat the fat cunt so badly since he was unconscious and when I told them I regretted nothing and would gladly do it again they slapped this on me." he told them breezily, "then my dad beat me for getting one." he added quickly.

Guilt sat heavily in Kyle's stomach; all he had come away with was a scar and crap haircut but Kenny was beaten by his dad and had a criminal record.

"Kenny, I'm s..." Kyle tried to say but the blond held up and hand to stop him.

"don't you even think about saying sorry." Kenny said firmly, "it was bound to happen anyways, better for you than for no reason." he smiled warmly.

Soon Kenny's honey eyes found the wound on the red head's chest, he frowned, his nostrils flaring but he didn't say anything and then he jumped up, "i gotta get back to school, just wanted to make sure you were okay." the blond said and vanished out of the door.

Stan moved so he was sat on the bed with Kyle and they sat like that for a long time, just enjoying each others presence; with Stan there the red head didn't feel conscious about his wound and for that he was grateful.

When his parents finally returned neither teen moved but Kyle flinched back slightly when he saw a pair of electric shears on his mother's hand.

"lets sort your hair out bubby." she said ever so softly.

Kyle tightened his grip on his black haired loves hand but moved to allow his mother to cut off what remained of his red hair; he didn't feel quite as sad.

The young Jew refused to look in a mirror at his buzz cut, he just wanted his curls back and as if his mother was reading his thoughts she said in a hopeful voice, "don't worry Kyle, your hair will be long again in two weeks, it grows so fast." followed by a slightly forced laugh.

That helped Kyle a little bit and Stan made it much better by handing him the old green hat; the young Jew eyed it with a small smile while Stan flushed.

"it was dirty, I washed it for you." Stan mumbled.

Kyle nodded, remembered that it had fallen off his head and he hadn't picked it up, he lent forwards and placed a tiny kiss on Stan's lips, "thank you." he whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye the young Jew saw his parents exchange looks, followed by smiles but they didn't say anything.

Within half and hour Kyle found himself leaving the hospital, relief washing over him but on the way out the red head saw Cartman's room; through the large window Kyle saw the fat ass looking twice as big from all the casts on his body, his face purple with bruises and unconscious.

Kyle guessed immediately that Kenny had been in there beforehand because all over the fat-ass's casts were rude words and profanities covering every inch.

The fresh air felt wonderful on the young Jew's skin, after been trapped away for so long and he couldn't wait to enjoy it.

Stan gripped his hand softly, their parents looking on secretly from their cars, "you okay Kyle?" the black haired teen asked.

"never better." Kyle replied truthfully; he vowed there and then that he wouldn't let anything ruin him anymore.

His mother had got some cream that got rid of any scars, fat ass Cartman was going to be out of school for a very long time, he had a very good friend in Kenny and the love of his life by his side.

Yes, Kyle Broflovski was going to be fine.

The End


End file.
